A Very Weasley Holiday
by Olivia the Pen Name
Summary: It's Christmas, 2013 and the Weasley-Potters have never been better! Revisit old characters and meet new ones too.
1. Teddy, Victoire and James

Dear Reader, I built this story as much off of real details as possible. For what I didn't know, I chose the most likely scenario. This fanfiction is as true to life as it can possibly get. Enjoy!

Note: This story takes place in December, 2013.

Teddy, Victoire, and James

James could hardly breathe as he lifted his trunk up the train steps. He would be visiting his family for the first time in 3 months after coming to his first year at Hogwarts. He looked around the train, dragging his trunk behind him until he found the compartment with Teddy in it.

Teddy was his best friend- his father was Ted's godfather- and he lived with his grandmother. He was a sixth year, and was an orphan. He knew their fathers had been good friends, before Teddy's parents died in the battle against Voldemort. It was always hard to find Teddy, because he was a Metamorphmagus, and was always changing appearance, but he wore Gryffindor robes, and generally had his hair in a neon blue colour and a square jaw, and no matter what form he was in, eyes filled with sorrow.

"Hey James," said Teddy, who shot James a smile. James smiled back, before stuffing his trunk under the seat.

Then James' cousin, a girl with sharp green eyes and a strong jaw came in, dragging her trunk, before putting it under the seat and sitting down. Victoire was in the third year, and had a huge crush on Teddy. She blushed deeply, twirling her elbow length ginger hair. James rolled his eyes.

Once everyone had settled into their seats, the train lurched, and began to take off. James felt a rush of excitement fill him. Soon he would be with his family again.

"Have you got the thing for Lily?" asked Teddy. Lily was James' five year old sister, who sorely wanted to visit Hogwarts.

"Yeah," said James, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a little picture of Hogwarts, and Teddy and James waving in it. For now, it was still, like a muggle picture.

"I'll send my developer to you," explained Teddy, "you can develop it once we're back."

Suddenly, the door slid open. "Would you like something to eat?" asked a young witch pushing a cart.

"Sure, I'll have a box of Every Flavour Beans," said James.

"Just a Cauldron Cake," muttered Teddy, who was rather shy, except for when he was with his friends.

"Three pumpkin pasties," said Victoire.

"Right, then, 8 Knuts," said the witch, putting out a hand. Teddy felt around in his pockets, pulling out three Knuts.

"Cough up James, I've got just about nothing," commanded Teddy. James took the remaining five Knuts out of his pocket and gave them to Teddy, who gave them to the witch, who gave them the sweets.

James picked up the first bean, a shade of light orange, and popped it in his mouth. It tasted like peaches. Then, a dark brown bean. He ate that one too. _Chocolate, _thought James.

Teddy took the cauldron cake out of the box, and took a large bite out of it, then slurped the cream out from inside, making Victoire and James giggle. Teddy blushed, and then continued eating.

The train stopped. James looked out the window to see the stone walls of platform nine and three-quarters.

"Out Victoire. We have to change into muggle clothes," snapped James. Victoire, who was already in muggle clothes, left without a word.

Once Teddy and James were in muggle outfits, they ran out of the train with their things, waiting to greet their families outside…


	2. Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Dominique

Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Dominique

Victoire heaved her trunk down the train steps and into the station. She looked around for her parents and little sister, and there they were, looking for her.

"Dad!" she called, hoping to get his attention, "Mum! Dominique!" She had finally gotten them to come toward her.

"Vic!" cried Bill as he put his arms around her, "How's Hogwarts?"

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Victoire. She turned her attention to Dominique, Victoire's little sister. She was a scrawny 6 year old, had blonde hair that was pulled back, and freckles dotting her pale cheeks. Victoire gave her a big hug.

"How've you been little duck?" asked Victoire playfully.

"I'm good," Dominique giggled, "You look funny in muggle clothes."

"Not as funny as you!" Victoire laughed.

"Victoire! 'Ow are you?" exclaimed Fleur as she kissed Victoire on the cheek, "I 'ave somezink to tell you-"

"Fleur! Wait until we're home!" said Bill with a wink.

Bill loaded Victoire's cart onto a trolley, and rolled toward the barrier.

"Ready ladies?" said Bill as they were about to leave, "One, two, three!"


	3. Andromeda and Teddy

Andromeda and Teddy

"Hey Grandmum," said Teddy as he leaped off the train steps.

"Ted!" said Andromeda as she put an arm around Teddy, "School's well, I suppose."

"Yes, Grandmum," said Teddy. She was kind, but strict, and didn't understand Teddy well. Andromeda eyed Teddy's hair and said, "Change your hair from that ridiculous blue." Teddy's hair turned salmon from embarrassment, but quickly changed it to light brown.

Andromeda rolled over a trolley. Teddy heaved his trunk onto it. They rolled up to the barrier and left without a word…

Sorry guys! This was a short chapter! I promise they will get longer, hang in there!


End file.
